


Do You Forget My Birthday?

by teruteru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi is bad at remembering something, Hyuuga knows it well. He can easily forget even the smallest thing. Hyuuga tries to be patient. But, when it comes to his very special day and Kiyoshi forgets it, can Hyuuga be patient this time? Will Kiyoshi remember the most important day in his boyfriend's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Forget My Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasnoglazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasnoglazz/gifts).



This is not a situation he expects to happen. Why? An important person after his family that he expects to remember the most important life event of his.... forgets everything.

Hyuuga doesn't want to tell Kiyoshi,l of course, that today is his birthday. Hyuuga expects Kiyoshi to remember it on his own and approach him and say "Happy birthday, Junpei."

But,a dream is just a dream. In fact, that big guy doesn't say or do anything as a sign that he remember Hyuuga's birthday. Not even the smallest sign.

Maybe.... Just.... Maybe....

Kiyoshi really forgets his birthday.

....And that makes him really upset.

"Ah, fuck!"

"Hm? Junpei? What's wrong?"

That night after practice ends, Kiyoshi asks Hyuuga to accompany him walking around Tokyo, which surprises Hyuuga. He's still mad at Kiyoshi, to be honest, but he still wants to see if Kiyoshi remembers his birthday.

...Hyuuga waits for the smallest sign... the smallest hope.... that his boyfriend will remember it.

***

"Oi, Kiyoshi!"

"Junpei~ for the 50th times today, call me by my first name if there's only just the two of us," said Kiyoshi, whining as usual. "Call me Teppei."

But, Hyuuga doesn't want to fulfill this one. Kiyoshi MUST remember what day it is today. That's a punishment for being so damn forgetful.

"No, I don't want to. And, can you explain why are we here?"

Now, they are in a capsule of a roller coaster, enjoying the view of Tokyo city as the roller coasts rolls. Tokyo sure is beautiful at night.

"Hm~ what made you angry today, Junpei? You were not in a good mood today," asked Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga can't believe his ears. What kind of question was that? Does Kiyoshi really forget his birthday? Is this a sign that... Kiyoshi....

He doesn't want to say it.

"You... what did you just say? .... You don't remember today is...."

"Eh? I don't remember if there's any special occasion today. Can you tell me, Junpei?"

Hyuuga blinks his eyes. This jerk.... really stupid. This jerk... really doesn't remember everything. He can't hold it back.

"KIYOSHI, YOU FOOL! HOW COME YOU DON'T REMEMBER THIS IMPORTANT DATE? HOW COULD.... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, HUH? DUMBASS! JUST....... JUST...... TAKE ME HOME!"

Now it's Kiyoshi's turn to blink his eyes. Seeing Hyuuga angry is one of the saddest moments for him, but....

"TAKE ME HOME, AHO KIYOSHI! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU NOW OR TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER! I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU!!"

Kiyoshi keeps his mouth shut. It really breaks his heart to see Hyuuga in his anger, ranting about how useless he is as a boyfriend. But.... but...

"Junpei-"

"WHAT?!"

"Listen to me-"

"I DON'T WANT TO! I KNOW YOU'RE GONNA MAKING SOME STUPID EXCUSES AND I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT! TAKE ME HOME NOW, AHO!"

Kiyoshi smiles bitterly as he stands up and kneeling down in front of Hyuuga. He won't say anything that can make Hyuuga angry. He won't let any dissapointing words slips out of his mouth. 

"WHAT THE HECK? WHAT NOW? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?"

"Junpei, please. Just.... silent and listen to me now. I know I'm such an asshole, but..."

Hyuuga impatiently waits as he sees Kiyoshi reaches his pants' pocket, looking for something.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

"Ah, found it! Finally!"

Kiyoshi looks up and smiles at Hyuuga, which irritates him a lot. That stupid smile will break everything and Hyuuga knows he must endure it.

"Just tell me what's going on, you fool! Don't make me angry again--"

Hyuuga shuts his mouth as Kiyoshi opens a medium-sized box with red all over it. Inside the box, lies a silver....

".....Ring?" Hyuuga asked, still shocking from the thing Kiyoshi shows him.

Kiyoshi nods. "I don't wanna ruin the surprise, but I guess... I can't hold it back anymore. Seeing you angry like that makes me really sad. So..."

Hyuuga's face starts to blush as Kiyoshi brings his face closer to his. 

"O- oi!"

"Hm? I just wanna ask your permission. May I put this ring in your finger? Your ring finger, to be exact?"

Fuck! That smile! Hyuuga nods silently, giving permission for Kiyoshi to put the ring in his finger. His ring finger. Ring finger-

"W- wait! Kiyoshi! Don't put it on my ring finger!"

"Why not? With this, I officially propose to you, Junpei. But first... I'm sorry. And... happy birthday."

Hyuuga bites his lips and looks away, away from Kiyoshi as the brown-haired boy puts the ring on his ring finger. So this big, stupid guy.... remember his birthday. He... pretends to forget it. He... wants to turn it into a surprise! Shit! Hyuuga swear to himself for being so stupid. He's really close to Kiyoshi. He should've known about this from the start. But, then again.... it's hard for him to predict what's in his boyfriend's mind.

"And about this ring... yes, I did say I propose to you. Junpei, ten years later from now... will you wait for me and in the end... marry me?"

...

....

"YOU FOOL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS IF YOU REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY? I- I- I-..... OF COURSE I DO, AHO!"

Kiyoshi grins. "If I tell you bluntly, there will be no surprise and we can't have fun, right?"

"JUST GO DIE, YOU AHO!"

"Happy birthday, Junpei. I love you."

By saying that, Kiyoshi pecks Hyuuga's lips and it continues to a hot, deep, intense kiss.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> May 16th. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Hyuuga Junpei. Happy birthday, dear Captain. Happy birthday, Seirin's mama. Happy birthday, Kiyoshi's boyfriend. May good things in your life be ever in your favor~ <3
> 
> And.... enjoy your gift, yasnoglazz :3 <3 I'm sorry if this work is under your expectation~~~


End file.
